


The Rotten Roses

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak aku jatuh dengan mawar-mawar biru itu, aku mampu melihat mawar yang tumbuh di dada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apakah mawar adalah perwujudan cinta? Lalu bagaimana dengan mawar yang berguguran itu? Bagaimana kisah cintaku dengan Sasuke? Dedicated for 14SHE/ROSE Enjoyy...!</p><p>Late post. :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rotten Roses

Sejak aku jatuh dengan mawar-mawar biru itu, aku mampu melihat mawar yang tumbuh di dada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apakah mawar adalah perwujudan cinta? Lalu bagaimana dengan mawar yang berguguran itu? Bagaimana kisah cintaku dengan Sasuke? Dedicated for 14SHE/ROSE

-This fict is dedicated for 14SHE (One and Forever Sasu Hina Event), so….-

-Happy 14SHE!-

Tema: ROSE

Ether-chan proudly present:

THE ROTTEN ROSES

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Fluff (maybe), OS, alur kecepatan.

A/N: Maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita.. cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita lepas di komik Onsen Suimashou *lupa tulisannya* #plakkk yang saya lupa apa judulnya #dzziigghh #jangan_curcol!

Then, enjoy..

Di pagi yang cerah yang sepi tepatnya pada pukul 06.30, seorang siswi tingkat dua, Hyuuga Hinata menjejakkan kakinya di KIHS, sekolah terkenal di Konoha yang telah dimasukinya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang digerai, bermata lavender pucat, berperawakan mungil dan berwajah manis ini selalu sampai di sekolah lebih cepat dari kebanyakan siswa yang pada umumnya datang pada pukul 07.30, yah Hinata selalu berangkat lebih awal, dimana suasana yang sepi dan nyaman itu akan dimanfaatkannya untuk sekadar membaca novel ataupun membahas pelajaran untuk ujian akhir nanti.

Hinata berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah yang sepi sambil asyik membaca sebuah novel, tanpa memperhatikan jalan, menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai tiga, tiba-tiba saja pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, Hinata menoleh, menatap sosok yang telah mengganggu aktivitas rutinnya.

"A-ah… Ohayou senpai. " kata Hinata sambil menyembunyikan novel yang dibacanya tadi ke balik punggung mungilnya

"Hei, pagi-pagi begini jangan melamun dan membaca buku picisan, lebih baik belajar sana, sudah mau ujiankan? " ujar orang yang dipanggil senpai itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan poni ratanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke senpai." Ujar Hinata dengan kaku, tidak menyadari munculnya senyum tipis yang terukir manis di wajah senseinya itu.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya bisa kau bantu aku sebentar Hinata?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah dan ditambah seringai tipis. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar nada bicara senpainya yang sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu. Loh, kok begitu? Yah, mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau rumah Hinata itu sangat dekat dengan rumah Sasuke alias mereka itu tetanggaan, lebih tepatnya dibilang Sasuke itu temannya Neji, nii-sannya Hinata dan Sasuke itu sering main ke rumahnya, otomatis Hinata kenal baik bagaimana perangai Sasuke yang sifatnya sebelas dua belas sama Neji, Hiashi, dan Fugaku. Dan saat Sasuke dan Neji menjadi senpai di sekolahnya itu artinya body guard yang baru dan anti Hinata juga telah muncul, yah wajar, Sasuke dan Neji itu sama over protective nya jadi Hinata benar-benar gak bisa didekati sama siapapun juga yang bergender cowo, tapi lebih parahnya bagi Hinata anti Hinata juga muncul karena Neji dan Sasuke itu pangeran KIHS, Neji yang merupakan ketua klub judo bermata lavender pucat dengan rambut coklat yang menawan mata gadis-gadis dengan otak cemerlang, sedangkan Sasuke ketua OSIS, perawakan tinggi, mata onyx yang menghipnotis, rambut emo hitam dan tubuh atletis serta kejeniusan Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuat ia digemari siswi-siswi gaje di KIHS. #author_mimisan

Oke, back to story…

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan ke ruang guru di lantai dua, lebih tepatnya Hinata yang berjalan pelan-pelan dengan wajah memerah malu dan di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan berjalan pelan. Sesampainya di ruangan guru yang sepi, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja Orochimaru sensei, sedangkan Hinata menatap bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

'Tadi katanya sih mau bantu tapi kok dia hanya duduk dan memandangi vas bunga mawar biru di mejanya Orochimaru sensei sih?' pikir Hinata seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Sasuke memandangnya lalu berkata..

"Hei Hinata tolong ganti air vas mawar ini. Aku tidak tahu caranya. Lalu pesan sensei itu 'Hati-hati karena itu adalah mawar Super Legendary yang langka'" ujar Sasuke santai sambil memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang sedang kesal.

"K-kalau itu kan kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan? S.e.n.p.a.i?" tolak Hinata kesal dengan penekanan penuh pada kata senpai, tapi entah kenapa diambilnya juga vas bunga itu dan mulai melangkah keluar pintu, diiringi hentakan kesal dari kaki-kaki mungil Hinata.

Hinata menjejakkan kakinya ke turunan anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu, dimana disitu ia bisa mempergunakan keran air yang biasa dipakai untuk menyiram tanaman kebun untuk mengisi air vas bunga yang menyebalkan itu, tapi walaupun menyebalkan Hinata suka. Yah sejak kecil Hinata suka pada Sasuke tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan perasaan itu karena Hinata tidak paham apa itu jatuh cinta, dan bagaimana bentuk penggambaran rasa cinta itu. Hinata masih asyik dengan lamunannya tanpa memperhatikan jalan karena memang ukuran vas yang agak besar dan melihat betapa lebatnya mawar-mawar itu, Hinata tidak mampu melihat ke bawah, dimana dari bawah beberapa siswa menaiki anak tangga seraya bercengkrama tanpa melihat adanya orang yang sedang menuruni tangga. Tak dapat dielakkan mereka pun bertabrakan dan siswa yang di tabrak Hinata oleng kebawah tapi mampu di tahan oleh temannya yang lain sehingga ia selamat, tapi apa daya, malah Hinata terjatuh kebawah sehingga vas itu pecah, bunga mawar berserakan dengan air yang mengalir kemana-mana dan saat itu juga Hinata jatuh pingsan di lantai satu. Siswa-siswi yang mulai ramai melihat kejadian itu lalu buru-buru memanggil guru.

Drappp… drapp…

"Sasuke tolong panggil guru! Ada yang terjatuh dari tangga lantai 2 ke lantai dasar!" ujar siswa itu dengan terengah, kebetulan siswa itu seangkatan dengan Hinata.

'Apa?! Ck, sial. Itu pasti Hinata.' Sasuke memanggil Shizune, seorang penjaga UKS, dan langsung berlari menuju lantai satu menyesal telah menyuruh Hinata tadi dan tidak menemaninya, sesampainya di lantai satu, disitu tampak kumpulan siswa yang tengah membopong Hinata menuju UKS. Melihat pemandangan itu Sasuke kesal sekaligus merasa menyesal, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

/SKIP TIME/

"U-ukh…. Sakit." Ujar Hinata dengan suara serak. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia memegang dahinya dan mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya, 'Ada bau obat berarti ini di UKS' pikir Hinata.

Cklekk

"Kau sudah sadar?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap orang yang memasuki UKS. Itu adalah Sasuke, ia menghampiri Hinata dan melemparkan sebuah plastik berisi roti dan minuman serta obat yang ditangkap Hinata dengan kikuk.

"Shizune sensei sedang keluar. Dan berkatmu aku diomeli oleh Orochimaru sensei." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, Hinata menatap penuh penyesalan, tak tahukah kau Hinata, demi dirimu Sasuke rela diomeli Oro sensei selama 2 jam, dan ia rela memaksa Shizune sensei agar dia saja yang menungguimu dan dia malah menyuruh Shizune sensei makan siang di kantin. Ckck…

"Terima kasih dan maaf, Sasuke." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

"Akh, jangan Sasuke." Kata Hinata sambil merapikan rambutnya. Hinata hanya berani memanggil Sasuke begitu hanya jika tidak ada Sasuke FC ataupun kalau sudah berada di sekitar rumah. Selain itu Hinata memanggilnya Sasuke saja karena itu adalah permintaan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke hanya ikut tersenyum melihat betapa polos dan rendah hatinya gadis ini, padahal secara tidak langsung dialah yang menyebabkan gadis itu terjatuh, pingsan dan terluka di dahinya.

"Baguslah. Istirahatlah." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lembut.

"Emm.. Boleh aku masuk kelas saja? Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran." Kata Hinata dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Yang ditatap memalingkan wajah menutupi rona merah yang menjalar, setelah bisa mengembalikan poker facenya baru Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Tapi nanti kau harus pulang bersamaku, aku tidak mau diomeli Neji karena luka di dahi mu. Dan jangan lupa makan itu semua. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk plastic pemberiannya. Hinata mengangguk senang. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur itu, menenteng plastik yang diberikan Sasuke, dan beranjak menuju pintu UKS.

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Nanti akan aku makan." Kata Hinata, lalu menutup pintu pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Hinata lalu beranjak mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata berjalan dengan senyum di wajahnya senang dengan ajakan pulang bersama Sasuke tadi, belum lama ia keluar dari UKS, ia menoleh menatap sebuah kaca jendela gudang di sampingnya, tapi ada yang salah, kenapa di pantulan kaca itu tampak di dadanya tumbuh mawar yang mekar indah. Merasa takut dan bingung Hinata menjerit.

"Kyyaaaa!"

"Ada apa, Hinata?!" Sasuke yang langsung berlari dan menghampiri Hinata.

"H-hei Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas. Hinata hanya terdiam, wajahnya tampak shock seperti habis melihat setan.

"T-tadi ada….." Hinata takut-takut menatap ke samping, tapi bayangan tadi sudah lenyap, tidak tampak lagi.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memaksa Hinata memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak menemukan apa-apa.

"A-ah… Tidakk" balas Hinata kikuk. "A-aku melihat kupu-kupu 7 warna." Kata Hinata sambil cengengesan.

"Jangan bohong padaku Hinata. Ayo, jelaskan padaku." Tuntut Sasuke yang merasa bahwa Hinata berbohong. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan curiga. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Hinata terkesiap, wajahnya memerah malu, tanpa sadar ia mendorong bahu Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap Hinata ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sedih. Sedangkan Hinata ikut terkejut dengan sikapnya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah.

"A-ah.. M-maaf. Aku b-benar tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah.. Sampai nanti." Kata Hinata tergagap menutupi kebohongannya dengan senyum kaku, lantas ia berlari menuju kelasnya, sedangkan Sasuke menatap sendu sosok Hinata yang menghilang di kejauhan.

/SKIP TIME/

Sejak saat itu Hinata makin sering mendapati pemandangan yang didapatkannya kemarin, yah mawar-mawar yang bermekaran. Mawar-mawar itu seringkali tampak pada dua remaja yang sedang berkencan, suami istri yang tengah bermesraan, sepasang manula yang tengah duduk santai di bangku taman, bahkan pada anak-anak yang tengah mengalami masa puber,semua orang tampak memiliki mawar entah itu sedikit ataupun banyak. Rasa was-was makin dirasakan Hinata, apakah hanya perasaannya atau ia menjadi gadis paranormal? Dia menggeleng cepat menolak asumsinya tadi.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Sasuke tapi ia sedang menghindari Sasuke akhir-akhir ini karena kejadian kemarin, ia belum berani menatap langsung wajah Sasuke, lagi pula ia takut dianggap aneh oleh Sasuke. Bahkan pada saat pulang bersama itupun mereka lewati dengan sangat canggung, untung saja saat itu ada Neji yang juga baru pulang jadinya mereka pulang bertiga deh. Tapi Hinata menyadari saat itu sepasang onyx menatapnya dalam hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi toh Hinata tetap berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan itu dan menunduk memandangi jalanan. Hinata masih mengingat raut wajah cemas, khawatir, dan kesal dalam wajah Sasuke pada saat itu.

'Aku benar-benar jahat. Nanti aku harus minta maaf pada Sasuke.' Ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata kembali menghela napas, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan ia masih memikirkan rentetan kejadian yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini, ia berusaha pulang lebih lama untuk menghindari Sasuke. Sepasang tangan menutup mata Hinata dari belakang.

"E-ehh… Siapa ini?" kata Hinata gelagapan sambil mencoba melepas tangan itu.

"Coba tebak!" ujar suara merdu dan riang di belakang Hinata.

"Ah, Sakura sudah cukup. Lepaskan tanganmu." Kata Hinata dengan pelan. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi mengerucut sebal, lalu melepas tangannya dan menyikut Hinata dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Huh, kau ini tidak asyik Hinata. Ehh, kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke senpai ya?" goda Sakura yang menyebabkan rona merah menjalari wajah Hinata. Yah, hanya Sakura yang tahu kedekatan Hinata dengan Sasuke karena dia adalah sahabat Hinata dan sering main ke rumah Hinata jadi dia cukup tahu juga.

"Ehhhh….. T-tidak kokk.." ujar Hinata gagap. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa geli sambil mencolek siku Hinata, pertanda ia menggoda Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Ah, iya iya. Aku tahu." Sahut Sakura masih dengan kikikan kecilnya.

"Tapi hati-hati saja Hinata kabarnya Karin dari kelas sebelah akan menembak Sasuke senpai hari ini. Aku diberitahu Ino pig. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat bergerak. Okey?" kata Sakura sambil menatap serius pada Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Hinata pelan tapi sebelum Sakura menjawabnya ada suara lain yang menyela.

"HHOOII.. Sakkuurra-chhaann, Ayo pulang!" yah, itu adalah suara Naruto, pacar Sakura selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Mereka tetap awet meski sering bertengkar.

"Ahh… Iya Naruto no baka! Pelankan suaramu! Hinata sampai jumpa!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya dan melambai pada Hinata yang dibalas senyum tipis Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi pemandangan mawar bermekaran tampak lagi dimatanya. Tepat di dada sakura dan Naruto tampak mawar-mawar indah mekar pada saat yang sama. Hinata menghela napas, ia meraih tasnya, memutuskan untuk pulang, ia pusing dengan apa artinya bunga mekar itu.

Saat menuju keluar gerbang ada suara samar yang terdengar, Hinata pun mengintip dari balik semak dan mendapati Sasuke bersama Karin berduaan. Sasuke dengan tampang datar nya dan Karin yang tengah menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata juga melihat mawar bermekaran di dada Karin.

"Sasuke-kun aku menyukaimu." Kata Karin pelan.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Ahh… i-iya tidak apa." Kata Karin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata yang menyaksikan itu mulanya merasa sakit di dadanya entah kenapa, tapi lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mendapati bahwa mawar-mawar itu mulai menghitam berguguran. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia kesal pada Sasuke. Ia keluar dari semak-semak itu membuat Sasuke dan Karin menatapnya.

"H-hentikannn! Kau membuat mawar-mawar itu berguguran! Kau jahatt Sasuke!" jerit Hinata, Sasuke panik 'Sejak kapan dia ada disana' batin Sasuke. Sasuke hendak menyusul Hinata, tapi sebelumnya ia menoleh sebentar.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke kembali mengejar Hinata, setelah meminta maaf pada Karin. Yang dibalas senyuman ikhlas dari Karin.

"Hiks..hikksss…" isakan Hinata terdengar samar. Sasuke mendekati arah tangis itu dan menemukan Hinata yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

"K-kau jahat. P-padahal bunga itu sudah mekar t-tapi kau menggugurkannya." Jawab Hinata dengan sesenggukan, ia masih menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang tengah menangis.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya karena aku menyukai orang lain dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya Hinata. Nah, sekarang lihatlah ke atas." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara lembut.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersentak, tangisnya terhenti lalu menatap takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya. Mawar-mawar itu mekar di dada Sasuke, jumlahnya amat banyak dan kelopak-kelopak indahnya berjatuhan ke arah Hinata. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata menopangnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata. Maukah kau menerimaku? Atau kau akan menggugurkan mereka juga?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara yang lembut. Hinata berdiri dengan wajah memerah, masih diam tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Ia menatap mawar-mawar itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Sasuke. Menatap mata Sasuke berusaha mencari kebohongan yang tak didapatkannya.

"Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pelan menyadarkan Hinata.

"I-iya. Aku menerimamu Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata pelan dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan memeluk Hinata, tanpa Hinata sadari mawar-mawar di dadanya mulai mekar memberi warna baru pada perjalanan cinta mereka nanti.

OWARI

Sekian fict dari Ether chan maaf romance nya kurang T^T…. Semoga berkenan di hati SHL semua. Terima kasih atas dukungan nya buat fict Ether yang lain….. #curcol

"HAPPY 14SHE…!"

OMAKE:

Sasuke melepas pelukannya menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, begitu pula dengan Hinata...

"Aishiteru Hinata" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata.

"Aishiteru mo" balas Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, Hinata hanya menutup kelopak matanya menikmati perasaan yang baru kali ini muncul di dadanya.

Okey, selamat bersenang-senang Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi sadarilah ada aura gelap di balik semak-semak itu Sasuke, yah Neji menyaksikan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, jadi jangan heran kalau nanti sudah ada duo Hyuuga yang membawa katana ke rumahmu dan mengamuk….

PLEASE

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

.

E

.

W

No Flame, Okey?


End file.
